Los Celosos Andley
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Está es la historia de los Andley y el monstruo de los celos que ha hecho que muchas parejas no terminen en buenos terminos, será que ellos los han podido superar pues vamos a verlo. (precaucion Song fic, con canciones medio raras espero les guste)
1. Chapter 1

**_Los celosos Andley_**

 ** _Prologo_**

Las tres parejas Andley llevaban ya mas de veinte cinco años casados y habían pasado como toda pareja, por muchos problemas dentro de su matrimonio, uno de esos y el peor, el monstruo de los celos, aquel monstruo que ataca a todo matrimonio, pero que solo pocos pueden superar y los que no lo superan puede que lleguen a divorciarse ¿Será este el caso de nuestra pareja en conflicto? ¿será que las parejas superaron los casos de celos en su familia?.

* * *

 **hola Chicas aqui con un nuevo fic, ando medio loca e inspirada y bueno esto resulto de toda una noche en vela gracias a mis monstruos que no me tuvieron en paz, así que espero que lo disfruten ya que es mi primer song fic, son canciones medio raras que no tienen nada que ver en sus generos, pero... ustedes se imaginaran como ha de se así que espero sus reviews y que lo disfruten jajja (yo y mis ocurrencias)**

 **hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los celosos Andley

Capitulo 1

Archie y Annie

Como todos los viernes desde que sus hijos de habían casado las tres parejas Andley se reunian en una de las mansiones, por ejemplo había dos semanas se habían reunido en la mansión de los Andley- Johnson (Albert y Candy), o la semana pasada la de los Cornwall-OBryan (Stear y Paty), y esta semana la de los Cornwall- Brighter,(Archie y Annie).

Pasaron el día en paz, pero luego del almuerzo las tres parejas sentadas en el jardín de la mansión Cornwall Brighter, los seis jugando pocker

\- Ja, les gané de nuevo-dijo Albert

\- Cariño porque no dejas que tu linda esposa gane-dijo Candy

\- Lo siento m amor pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo Albert

\- Ah! Con que no puedes hacerlos, pues yo también puedo jugar ese juego-dijo Candy

\- Mj como?-dijo Albert

\- Pues se me puede pegar la gana de dormir sola y a ti se te puede pegar la gana de dormir en el tercer piso con las estatuas de cera-dijo Candy

\- Te puso en jacke tío-dijo Archie

\- Lo siento Albert, parece que dormiras sin los mimos de tu esposa-dijo Stear

\- Bien Albert responde-dijo Annie

\- Que dice al respecto tío abuelo William, dueño de las empresas más importantes de América y Europa, hombre más importante de Chicago, padre abnegado y esposo terco, que me dice jugamos el mismo juego-dijo Candy extendiéndole la mano

\- Candice White Andley esposa del millonario más asediado entre las damas de Chicago, madre abnegada y esposa tramposa sabe muy bien que no me gusta que me llame así, por otro lado, no quiero jugar el mismo juego mejor lo dejamos así-dijo Albert

\- Jajajaja sabía que Candy iba a ganar-dijo Paty

\- Jajajaja tienes razón-dijo Stear riendo

\- Todos comenzaron a reir siendo interrumpidos por una mucama de la mansión,- señores siento mucho interrumpir pero….-dijo la mucama

\- Que pasa lidia habla-dijo Annie

\- Es que señor….. su secretaria lo busca-dijo Lidia

\- Que?! Otra vez esa-dijo Annie- voy a atenderla

\- No!, sabes que mejor voy yo a ver que quiere-dijo Archie

\- Archievald Cornwall-dijo Annie

\- Ahora vuelvo-dijo Archie yéndose y regresando al poco tiempo

\- Archievald-dijo Albert

\- Tío yo…..-dijo Archie

\- Archievald **ven aquí quiero decirte algo-dijo Annie**

\- que quieres Annie-dijo Archie

\- **A esa, que te aparta de mí que me roba tu tiempo tu alma y tu cuerpo ve y dile-dijo Annie**

\- **Que quieres-dijo Archie**

\- **Que venga, que tenga valor Que muestre la cara y me hable de frente Si quiere tu amor-dijo Annie**

\- **Para qué?-dijo Archie**

\- **A esa, que cuando está contigo Va vestida de princesa, A esa, que no te hace preguntas Y siempre está dispuesta ,A esa, vete y dile tú-dijo Annie**

\- **Qué?-dijo Archie**

\- **Que venga-dijo Annie**

\- **Para qué?-dijo Archie**

\- **Yo le doy mi lugar-dijo Annie**

\- **Qué quieres probar?-dijo Archie**

\- **Que recoja tu mesa, que lave tu ropa Y todas tus miserias-dijo Annie**

\- **Qué quieres demostrar?-dijo Archie**

\- **Que venga, que se juegue por ti-dijo Annie**

\- **Qué vas a conseguir?-dijo Archie**

\- **Quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas, Que yo te di A esa, a esa. A esa vete y dile tú, que venga-dijo Annie furiosa**

\- **Esa, que te pone tan mal Fue capaz de hacerme volver a vivir Ilusiones perdidas-dijo Archie- A esa, que te hace hablar Yo le debo las cosas que hace mucho tiempo Tú ya no me das-dijo Archie sin saber**

\- **A esa, qué le puede costar Hacerte feliz una hora por día? A esa, no le toca vivir ninguna tristeza Todo es alegría A esa vete y dile tú-dijo Annie**

\- **Qué?-dijo Archie**

\- **Que venga-dijo Annie**

\- **Para qué?-dijo Archie**

\- **Yo le doy mi lugar-dijo Annie**

\- **Qué quieres probar?-dijo Archie**

\- **Que venga, que se juegue por ti-dijo Annie**

\- **Qué vas a conseguir?** Annie por Dios-dijo Archie

\- **Quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas Que yo te di A esa, a esa A esa vete y dile tú, que venga** y que…..-dijo Annie

\- basta-dijo Albert

\- los dos voltearon a ver a Albert, Annie con lágrimas de coraje y Candy le ofrecía sus brazos-Candy!-dijo Annie

\- Annie-dijo Candy

\- ven aca no llores-dijo Paty

\- Archie que te pasa-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento no quise decir eso es que no me gusta que desconfie de mi-dijo Archie

\- Hermano con lo que acabas de decir hasta yo desconfiaba de ti-dijo Stear

\- Yo….. era mentira lo siento pero es que me revienta a mi también que aun la quieran cortejar siendo mi esposa pero yo ahí, si no tengo derecho de decir nada porque la señora se enoja-dijo –archie

\- Parece ser que el monstruo de los celos se apoderó de ustedes-dijo Candy

\- Jajajaja parece que si-dijo Paty

\- Hermano como si no supiera que es eso-dijo Stear palmeándole la espalda

\- Claro que no lo sabes, menos tu tío ustedes no saben como se siente-dijo Archie

\- Te equivocas lo sabemos mejor que tu-dijo Albert – o no Candy-dijo Albert

\- Claro-dijo Candy recordando

\- Y nosotros Paty lo recuerdas-dijo Stear

\- Claro como no hacerlo-dijo Paty

\- Pero-dijo Annie

\- Si nosotros también hemos tenido problemas-dijo Candy

\- Si y bastantes-dijo Paty

\- Y todo-dijo Stear

\- Por los celos-dijo Albert

 **Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

Los celosos Andley

Capitulo 2

Si, hemos tenido tanta experiencia que no lo creerían pero solo hubieron dos que nos enseñaron mucho sobre los celos-dijo Paty

\- Pero ….-dijo Archie

\- Les vamos a contar-dijo Paty

\- Todo pasó hace mucho tiempo cuando yo regresé de la guerra-dijo Stear

\- A si lo recuerdo mi parto se adelanto por tu culpa-dijo Candy

\- A si lo siento-dijo Stear

\- Bueno como sea, Stear regresó y como recuerdan yo era novia de Tom-dijo Paty

\- Si bueno, me sentía tan celoso de Tom, pero no sabía si Paty aun me quería luego de todo lo que le dije-dijo Stear

 **Flash Back.**

Estaba Paty encerrada en su habitacion la reciente aparición de Stear le había caído como un balde de agua helada, pero por otro lado le había aliviado el dolor que desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía en su corazón, su abuela Martha y Stear la llegaban a visitar pero al único que le abría la puerta era a Tom, era el único que la entendía según ella

\- Paty por Dios abre-dijo la abuela Martha una vez más tocando la puerta de su nieta

\- Vete quiero estar sola-dijo Paty

\- Paty, Stear está aquí, abre quiere hablar contigo-dijo Martha

\- No quiero ver a ese sin vergüenza-dijo Paty

\- Porque?, hija dimelo, abreme-dijo Martha

\- No!-dijo Paty comenzando a llorar

\- Paty lo siento-dijo Stear

\- Vete estúpido jamas quiero volver a verte en mi vida-dijo Paty

\- Pero Paty-dijo –Stear

\- En ese momento un joven venía subiendo las gradas – señora Martha buenos días como está-dijo Tom

\- Buenos días Tom-dijo Martha

\- Digame Paty ya desayuno-dijo Tom

\- No lo se solo le dejamos la charola pero quien sabe si ha tocado un bocado-dijo Martha

\- Espere un momento-dijo Tom- Paty, por favor abreme Paty, soy yo Tom-dijo Paty

\- Tom, entra está abierto-dijo Paty

\- Gracias Paty-dijo Tom

\- Ni se te ocurra entrar-dijo Stear

\- Porque no, si ella es mi **NOVIA** -dijo Tom acentuando novia

\- Pero es tu novia no tu esposa-dijo Stear- no tienes derecho a estar a solas con ella-dijo Stear

\- Quien dice-dijo Tom

\- Yo lo digo-dijo Stear

\- Jajaja tu ordenandome a mi jajajaja-dijo Tom

\- Pues… si yo te ordeno-dijo Stear

\- Jajajaja ya veo porque Paty no quiere ni verte-dijo Tom entrando al cuarto de Paty

\- Ahora si voy a entrar te guste o no Paty-dijo Stear

\- No lo haras-dijo Paty hechando llave

\- No te quedes con llave-dijo Stear

Adentro….

\- Paty no llores-dijo Tom

\- Tom, me duele hacer esto-dijo Paty

\- Lo se Patita pero no se la pongas tan fácil, tu crees que a mi no me duele que lo ames a el y no a mí-dijo Tom

\- Lo sé y perdóname, quisiera que no tuvieras que involucrarte en esto-dijo Paty

\- Lo hago con gusto Paty, sabes que te amo, y si tu felicidad significa que estes con con ese mequetrefe de Stear-dijo Tom- lo aceptare-dijo con un suspiro de resignación

\- Gracias Tom, lo siento mucho pero yo… amo a Stear-dijo Paty

\- Lo sé, no te disculpes-dijo Tom

\- Gracias Tom, eres un gran amigo.

Más tarde en la noche un joven de anteojos y pelo color negro subía por la pared hasta la habitacion de Paty, ella dormía con llave en su puerta, desde la ventana el logró ver como Paty vestía un fino camisón de seda que dejaba un poco a la imaginación de Stear

Paty apagó la luz y comenzó se acostó, Stear entró a la habitacion de Paty y luego se acercó a ella la admiró por escasos segundos porque Paty volteo a otro lado

\- Stear!-dijo Paty siendo tapada de la boca

\- Calla-susurro Stear

\- Fmfffmf-dijo Paty

\- Te quitaré la mano pero eso si hablas bajito sino tendré que raptarte-dijo Stear

\- Paty abrió los ojos-Stear dime que haces aquí-dijo Paty

\- Paty yo….. Paty yo te amo-dijo Stear

\- Ja, y que se te olvido lo que me dijiste-dijo Paty

\- Paty yo… no recordaba muy bien todavía pero ahora si, te recuerdo bien, lo juro Paty te amo-dijo Stear

\- No te creo nada-dijo Paty levantándose de la cama- me dijiste que no me amabas y que si algún día lo hiciste hubieras sido un tonto porque jamás te fijarías en nadie como yo-dijo Paty

\- Paty, mi Paty lo siento, perdóname-dijo Stear

\- No te amo-dijo Paty

\- Paty perdón-dijo Stear

\- No puedo, no puedo-dijo Paty-me heriste, y no te importó-dijo Paty

\- Te conozco Paty-dijo Stear acercándose peligrosamente

\- No, no me conoces-dijo Paty

\- Estas segura-dijo Stear

\- Si lo estoy-dijo Paty

\- Paty **Te conozco desde el pelo Hasta la punta de los pies, Se que roncas por las noches Y que duermes de revez Se que dices que tienes 20 Cuando tienes 23 Te conozco cuando ries Y tus gestos al amar Se de aquella cirugía Que a nadie le haz de contar Se que odias la rutina Un poco mas que a la cocina-dijo Stear**

\- No Stear, no tu no me conoces, yo…. Lo que pasó fue un accidente-dijo Paty

\- Un accidente, dime Paty-dijo Stear tomándola de la cintura **\- Dime si el Te conoce la mitad Dime si el Tiene la sensibilidad De encontrar el punto exacto Donde explotas al amar Dime si el Te conoce la mitad Dime si el Te ama la mitad De lo que te ama este loco Que dejaste en libertad, Reconozco lo que piensas Antes que empieces a hablar-dijo Stear**

\- Stear quien el-dijo Paty

\- Tom, dimelo-dijo Stear comenzando a besar el cuello de Paty

\- Stear!-dijo Paty

\- **Imagino esas charlas Que en mi honor han de entablar Y hasta se lo que este viernes Le has de hacer para cenar Y es que tanto te conozco Que hasta podria jurar Que mueres por regresar—** dijo Stear

\- Stear, yo….. Stear-dijo Paty

\- Calla Paty-dijo Stear mientras besaba el cuello de ella

\- Stear yo….. –dijo Paty

\- Paty, antes de que continue dime dos cosas-dijo Stear

\- Que quieres sabes-dijo Paty

\- Me amas Paty-dijo Stear

\- Stear yo…-dijo Paty

\- Me amas o no-dijo Stear

\- Si Stear te amo-dijo Paty

\- Entonces no debo continuar-dijo Stear

\- Porque?-dijo Paty

\- Debo respetar a la que será pronto mi esposa-dijo Stear

\- Que dices?-dijo Paty

\- Paty se que no es la forma más romántica de pedírtelo pero, ¿quisieras hacerle el honor a este pobre hombre que babea por ti, de ser su esposa?-dijo Stear

\- No lo sé déjeme pensarlo-dijo Paty

\- Que?!-dijo Stear

\- Calla-dijo Paty

\- Lo siento, entonces aceptas o dejaras que me muera en una profunda tristeza y solo, abandonado sin perro que me ladre-dijo Stear

\- Pues no lo sé-dijo Paty

\- Quieres que te convenza-dijo Stear

\- Stear!-dijo Paty

\- Entonces acepta-dijo Stear

\- Acepto-dijo Paty

\- Te amo-dijo Stear besándola dulcemente, poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado y lograron reanudar caricias un poco más atrevidas, poco a poco fueron cayendo en la locura del amor y Stear la hizo suya, así como aquella vez en el hotel antes de irse a pelear al frente, solo que ahora ella iba a convertirse en su esposa, los dos terminaron cansados amándose el uno al otro se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Paty, al día siguiente, el señor David O-Bryan tocaba insistentemente la puerta.

\- Paty! Paty abreme hija-dijo David

\- Que le habrá pasado-dijo la abuela Martha

\- No lo sé-dijo la abuela

\- Paty Paty-dijo David

\- Paty, Paty, es tu papá-dijo Stear

\- Vete, vete-dijo Paty

\- No voy a hablar con el-dijo Stear

\- No, me va a matar-dijo Paty-si se entera nos mata-dijo Paty

\- Si está bien es mejor que me vaya-dijo Stear

El se vistió rápidamente y ella se colocó el camisón de dormir y su bata, vió como su príncipe bajaba por las telas que había atado para subir, y se despidió de ella lanzándole un beso, ella se duchó rápidamente, y se puso un vestido ligero en color durazno, y cuando su papá estaba por tirar la puerta ella salió más lucida.

\- Hola abuelita, papá, como están ya desayunaron-dijo Paty

\- Paty estas levantada-dijo Martha

\- Si abuelita, ven vamos a desayunar, -dijo Paty

\- Pero Paty, que hacias-dijo David

\- Nada papá solo me vestía y me duchaba-dijo Paty

\- Hay Paty-dijo David

\- Si papi pero ahora ven vamos a desayunar.-dijo Paty

Pasaron los días y las semanas, Paty había comenzado a sentirse mal y mareada, tenía vomitos matutinos, eso le extrañaba, además de que su periodo se había retrasado ya tres semanas, eso no era normal decidió ir a hacerse unos estudios y salio positivo, debía decirle a Stear, tal vez lo mejor sería terminar.

Un día fue a verlo a la mansión….

\- Hola Paty como estas-dijo Candy quien ya podía caminar libremente y tenía a un pequeño de dos meses en brazos-hola Candy dime está Stear-dijo Paty

\- Si, está en el jardín ve con el donde los rosedales-dijo Candy

\- Gracias-dijo Paty

\- Stear logró ver a Paty de lejos, constantemente la había visitado desde que le pidió matrimonio, de hecho iba a verla cuando ella se le apareció en la mansión- Paty, mi amor como estas-dijo Stear queriendo darle un beso

\- Hola Stear, mira yo….como estas-dijo Paty

\- Bien pero dime porque estas aquí, de hecho ya iba a verte-dijo Stear

\- Lo sé pero debemos hablar-dijo Paty

\- Que pasa me asustas-dijo Stear

\- Stear yo…. Recuerdas cuando entraste a mi habitacion, bueno no…. nos cuidamos y pues…. Yo-dijo Paty jugando con sus dedos

\- Que pasa-dijo Stear

\- Stear estoy embarazada-dijo Paty

\- Que?!-dijo Stear entre nervioso, emocionado, feliz y sorprendido

\- Si Stear no te enojes-dijo Paty

\- Como voy a enojarme-dijo Stear levantándola y haciéndola volar por el aire

\- Stear-dijo Paty entre risas

\- Te amo, te amo, me hiciste tan feliz,-dijo Stear inclinándose hasta el vientre de su prometida- Paty te amo, y a ti pequeño yo también te quiero, espero que pronto estes con nosotros, yo soy tu papá Stear-dijo Stear con lágrimas- vamos a hacer muchas cosas cuando seas grande vamos a jugar, a construir tus juguetes-dijo Stear

\- A quien le construirán juguetes-dijo Albert

\- Albert-dijo Paty

\- Tío!-dijo Stear abrazando a su tío

\- Que pasa-dijo Candy

\- Candy me siento feliz-dijo Stear

\- Que pasa algo bueno-dijo Albert

\- Voy a ser papá-dijo Stear

\- Que?!-gritaron Candy y Albert

\- Si Paty, esta-dijo Stear

\- Pero si no se han casado-dijo Albert

\- Si pero-dijo Stear

\- Paty como pasó esto-dijo Candy

\- Yo…-dijo Paty

\- Tío por favor no seas arcaico, ven vamos de una vez a la mansión O-Bryan-dijo Stear

\- Pero Stear-dijo Albert

\- Vamos, quieres que nos casemos, pues eso vamos a hacer voy a pedir la mano de Paty-dijo Stear

\- Pero-dijo Paty

\- Nada de peros tu has aceptado bueno entonces pido tu mano nos casamos y listo-dijo Stear

\- Stear estas seguro-dijo Paty

\- Claro, jamás en vida lo había estado como hoy-dijo Stear

\- Bien Stear como es tu deseo vamos-dijo Albert

\- Pero así nada más-dijo Candy

\- No, Candy, ve y vístete con un traje elegante, y a mi pequeño tambien, Stear con tu traje de gala negro, y yo iré por mi frac-dijo Albert

\- Y yo-dijo Paty

\- Tu Paty ven conmigo vamos a buscar un vestido precioso-dijo Candy

\- Si vayan yo lo pago-dijo Stear

\- No yo lo voy a pagar-dijo Albert

\- Bien solo dejémosle una nota a la abuela martha y a David que se vistan formales hoy-dijo Candy- e avisaremos a Archie

\- Si eso haremos-dijo Stear

Pronto llego la noche…

Los Andley entraban a la casa de los O-Bryan David vestía su frac negro y la abuela Martha un elegante traje en color beige, mientras que Candy daba unos cuantos toques finales a Paty quien había estado encerrada en su habitacion con Candy toda la tarde.

\- Señores buenas noches-dijo David

\- David como estas-dijo Albert

\- Señor David mucho…..gusto-dijo Stear un poco nervioso

\- Que tienes muchacho-dijo David

\- Bu..bueno yo…-dijo Stear

\- En ese momento Candy y Paty bajaban-hola mi amor-dijo Candy

\- Candy, ven ayúdame con este monstruo que no ha parado de llorar-dijo Albert

\- Mi amor no llores-dijo Candy calmando a su bebé

\- Paty-dijo Stear yendo con ella a escoltarla

\- Stear-dijo Paty

\- Bien pordrían decirme porque estamos vestidos así-dijo David

\- Bueno vamos a la sala allá tenemos algo que decirle-dijo Albert

\- Bien pasen por favor-dijo David

\- Gracias-dijeron

\- Stera temblaba-tranquilo todo saldrá bien-dijo Paty

\- Si claro-dijo Stear

\- Todos se sentaron y Stear comenzó a hablar.

\- Bien ahora si me dicen-dijo David- por

\- Stear comenzó a hablar- **Buenas noches Don David ¿como le va?, Buenas noches Doña Marta es un placer, Si me he vestido de negro no es por luto creanme, Aunque si esto no es la muerte se le ha de parecer, Le aceptaria Doña Marta un cafecito de preferencia bien cargado, Deberia tomarse Don David algo fuertecito, Para que este mas relajado...**

\- Stear!-reprendió dond David

\- **No frunza el ceño Don David, No me odie antes de tiempo y diga me ¿Como esta el trabajo DonDavid?, ¿Que hay de la economia?, ¿Como anda el futbol?, cuente Doña Marta lo que quiera, Si quiere hablar de la cocina, Digan algo por favor para no ir directo al punto..-dijo Stear**

\- Bien dinos que haces aquí-dijo don David

\- **Se preguntaran que diablos hago aqui, Toda una vida de vecino y nunca vine a visitar, Pues resulta que este humilde servidor, Se ha enamorado de Paty su hija…**

\- Chigada Madre Stear-dijo David

\- Don David-dijo Archie

\- **Le suplicaria atentamente Don David, No meta a mi madre en esto, Se bien la fama que me han dado de truhan Pero juro que esto es honesto... No se levante Don David, No me odie antes de tiempo, Y digame ¿Como esta el traguito Don David?, Tomese otro poquito, Salud por la familia, Que bonita casa Doña Marta, ¿Fue idea suya las cortinas?, Sientense y relajense, Que esto esta solo que empieza,-dijo Stear**

\- Que sea rápido-dijo don David

\- **Me enamore de ella,Que quieren que les diga si me enamore, Se enamoro de mi, Que quieren que haga si se enamoro, Nos enamoramos, Se que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore... Todo empezo aquel martes a las tres, Ella iba a la escuela y la encontre en la estacion, Era apenas una niña semanas atras, Y la descubri mujer en un vestido cafe, No fue facil conquistarla Don David, La persegui por todos lados, Y entre mas dificil se ponia Don David, Yo mas enamorado...-dijo Stear nervioso- Ya no me grite Don David, No me odie antes de tiempo, Y sepa usted que estoy orgulloso Don David, De la hija que ha formado, Una dama hecha y derecha, Que ademas de ser hermosa, Es mujer como ninguna..., Se parece a Doña Marta con todo respeto...-dijo Stear**

\- Como dices?-dijo Don David- lárgate Stear-dijo don David

\- ve directo al punto-dijo Candy

\- **Antes de que yo me largue como es su voluntad, Sepa usted que si me largo ella se viene de una vez, Porque fruto del amor que nos tenemos, Paty y yo, Pronto seremos tres...**

\- Cof, cof-dijo Don David

\- Que dices?-dijo Martha

\- Vamos a ser padres, va a ser bisabuela, va a ser abuelo-dijo Stear

\- Allistear Cornwall te voy a matar-dijo Don David

\- Hay Stear en que embroyo te metiste-dijo Albert sosteniendo a don David junto a Archie

\- Lo siento, pero permiso-dijo Stear llevándose a Paty

 **Fin del Flash back**

\- Jajajaja como recuerdo tu cara Stear-dijo Candy

\- Si y la tuya al ver a don David-dijo Albert

\- Si jajajaja-dijo Paty

\- Para que se den cuenta que el padre de Paty también tuvo celos, lo mismo que me pasó con Tom-dijo Stear

Continuara…

* * *

 **Chicas aquí otro capitulo, dos canciones de Ricardo Arjona la primera llamada Te Conozco y la segunda llamada Buenas Noches Don David, son muy lindas y divertidas, y la canción del cap. Anterior es de pimpinela, A Esa, es muy divertida también, espero les este gustando, ya que es resultado de mis desvelos y tiempos libres.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

Los celosos Andley

Capitulo 3

Albert y Rosemary

\- Si Stear los padres también sienten celos-dijo Archie

\- Si pero parece que lo que le hiciste a David el padre de Paty te paso la cuenta-dijo Albert

\- Si, ese maldito Richard Grandchester-dijo Stear

\- Si ese tonto hizo llorar a mi sobrina favorita-dijo Archie

\- En realidad fue Stear o más bien la pena de vernos-dijo Paty

\- Si, pero por lo menos Martha es feliz-dijo Candy

\- Si pero hubieras visto la cara de Terry cuando vino a pedir a Martha era una cara triunfal-dijo Stear

\- Jajajaja pero Terruce Grandchester las pagó cuando fuimos a su casa por su querida Eleonor-dijo Albert

\- Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Candy

\- Parece que alguien más también estuvo celosa por su bebé-dijo Annie

\- No era para menos Will es mi primogénito-dijo Candy

\- Jajajaja hubieran visto la cara de Terry cuando llegamos nosotros a presentarnos como los padres del novio de su hija-dijo Albert

\- Jajajaja ojala así te hubieras reido cuando vino llegó el hijo de Michael Gerard a pedirle matrimonio a Rosemary o más bien le sacaste la sopa-dijo Candy

\- Si me hicieron lo mismo que le hicimos al padre de Paty-dijo Albert

\- Aun recuerdo tu mirada en la cena hacia el hijo de Michael-dijo Candy

 **Flash Back**

Una tarde en la mansión Andley Rosemary había avisado que todos debían vestirse de gala para la noche, y que si Candy la podía acompañar a comprar un lindo vestido, al regresar Candy y Rose se encerraron en la habitacion de ella, Candy arregló a Rosemary y ella también se arregló ahí mismo una hora antes de que llegaran los dos invitados Candy salió de la habitacion de Rosemary para preparar a Albert

\- Albert como estas-dijo Candy

\- Confudido-dijo Albert

\- Bien que tal si nos ponemos las insignias Andley porque Will trae puesta la suya, lo mismo que Anthony, y Rosemary también, por eso y si nos las ponemos nosotros mejor-dijo Candy

\- Pero para que-dijo Albert

\- Bueno es que…. Creo que merece ser una cena un poco formal no crees-dijo Candy

\- Candy que tramas-dijo Albert

\- Nada-dijo Candy, besándolo

\- Bien iré por mi insignia y que tal si te pongo la tuya-dijo Albert

\- No Albert tu eres un travieso-dijo Candy- sabes verdad en donde se pone-dijo Candy

\- Claro por eso te la quiero poner-dijo Albert

\- No William-dijo Candy

en ese momento se escuchó que abrían la puerta…..

\- Buenas noches-dijo Albert

\- Señor William como está-dijo Michael

\- Bien Michael y tu, te he dicho que me llames William-dijo Albert

\- Bien, gracias William-dijo Michael

\- Michael como estas-dijo Candy

\- Bien Candy, ahora con lo de los chicos-dijo Michael

\- Si verdad, bueno que tal si pasamos a la sala, ahí esta mi hijo Will y su esposa y también Anthony-dijo Candy

\- Señor William-dijo Robert

\- Tu dime señor Andley- dijo Albert

\- Lo… lo siento señor me permite….guau! te vez preciosa-dijo Robert subiendo a escoltar a Rosemary

\- Gracias Robert-dijo Rosemary

\- Ya le dijiste a tu padre-susurro Robert

\- No aun no a mi mamá si-dijo Rosemary

\- Rosemary Andley que debes decirme-dijo Albert

\- Yo….-dijo Rosemary

\- Es el motivo de la cena-dijo Robert

\- No te pregunté a ti-dijo Albert fijando su mano en el anular izquierdo se le estrujó el corazón al ver la gran esmeralda incrustada en un anillo perdería a su nenita.

\- Rosemary-dijo Candy

\- Rosemary Andley ven conmigo-dijo Albert

\- Si papá-dijo Rosemary

\- Voy con ustedes-dijo Robert

\- No –dijo Albert cerrando la puerta en la nariz de Robert

\- Hay Dios-dijo Candy

\- Adentro Albert le dijo a Rosemary.

 **Mirándote a los ojos, juraría**

 **Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme**

 **Empieza ya mujer, no tengas miedo**

 **Quizá para mañana sea tarde**

 **Quizá para mañana sea tarde.**

 **¿Y como es él?**

 **¿En que lugar se enamoro de tí?**

 **¿De dónde es?**

 **¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?**

 **Pregúntale,**

 **¿por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

 **Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.**

 **¿Y cómo es él?**

 **¿En que lugar se enamoró de tí?**

 **¿De dónde es?**

 **¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

 **Pregúntale,**

 **¿Porqué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

 **Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.**

 **Arreglate mujer, se te hace tarde**

 **Y llevate el paraguas por si llueve**

 **Él te estará esperando para amarte**

 **Y yo estaré celoso de perderte.**

 **Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris**

 **Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado**

 **Y déjame, que vaya preparando mi equipaje**

 **Perdóname, si te hago otra pregunta:**

 **¿Y cómo es él?**

 **¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti?**

 **¿De dónde es?**

 **¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

 **Pregúntale,**

 **¿Porqué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

 **Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**

 **¿Y cómo es él?**

 **¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti?**

 **¿De dónde es?**

 **¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

 **Pregúntale,**

 **¿Porqué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

 **Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**

\- Lo siento papá pero…Robert me ha pedido que me case con el-dijo Rosemary

\- Mi niña dime cuando te convertiste en mujer-dijo Albert

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

**Los celosos Andley**

 **Capitulo 4**

Flash Back

\- Albert abrazaba a Rosemary,- te quiero papá-dijo Rosemary

\- Yo también mi amor, y si tu felicidad está con Robert lo acepto si, pero eso si, si algún día te hace llorar se las va a ver conmigo-dijo Albert

\- El lo sabe muy bien papá-dijo Rose

\- Mi niña, ahora pronto te vas a casar, que felicidad-dijo Albert

\- Si papá, pero no estes triste, que se que en el fondo te duele que me vaya a casar, pero tienes que saber que Robert quiere que vivamos en Chicago para que no me aleje mucho de ustedes y que solo viajaremos a Francia en las vacaciones para ver como van sus empresas-dijo Rose

\- Bien, que bien, no me alejaré tanto de ti como lo hice de Will-dijo Albert

\- Si, Will se fue a vivir a New York y también a Inglaterra-dijo Rose

\- Si, pero tu no lo haras, ahora limpia esas lágrimas, y vamos a cenar, que Robert debe pedirme tu mano y aun estoy pensando si se la doy o no-dijo Albert

\- Hay papá-dijo Rose

\- Te quiero mi niña-dijo Albert

\- Yo también a ti papá-dijo Rose

Ellos salieron de la biblioteca , Candy , Michael y Robert estaban muy nerviosos, sobre todo Robert que era el que iba a pagar los platos rotos, Albert y Rose salieron abrazados y Albert traía los ojos cristalizados pero en un movimiento discreto se los limpio.

\- Señor Andley-dijo Robert

\- Que tal si pasan al comedor y allá platicamos-dijo Albert

\- Pero-dijo Robert

\- Pasemos mejor, voy a a llamar a William y a Anthony-dijo Albert

\- Si claro entonces los esperamos en el comedor-dijo Michael

\- Si pasen por favor están en su casa-dijo Albert

\- Candy quedó afuera- Bert, ven para aca-dijo Candy

\- Que pasa-dijo Albert fingiendo una voz normal estando de espaldas

\- Bert mírame o sabes que… vamos al estudios quieres-dijo Candy

\- Vamos-dijo Albert de espaldas sin voltear

\- Al entrar al estudio….. William porque no miras-dijo Candy

\- Porque….-dijo Albert

\- Por favor voltea, se que lloras-dijo Candy

\- Yo no…..-dijo Albert

\- Candy se pasó delante de él y lo abrazó-Candy mi niña se va a casar-dijo Albert

\- Ay! Albert, no llores amor, eso tarde o temprano sabíamos que pasaría-dijo Candy

\- Lo sé pero porque tan pronto, ella aun es una niña-dijo Albert

\- Si Albert tu bebé de veintidós años-dijo Candy

\- Candy, si es así como te sentiste con Will lo siento-dijo Albert

\- No te preocupes, el dolor ya pasó y mi hijo ya me dio dos nietos al pequeño William y al pequeño Terry-dijo Candy

\- Lo sé pero no quiero que Robert toque a mi niña-dijo Albert

\- Porque-dijo Candy

\- Porque es mi nena, mi hija y si la hace sufrir-dijo Albert

\- No lo hará se que Robert la ama y la va a hacer feliz toda su vida-dijo Candy

\- Eso espero porque si no…-dijo Albert

\- Ay! William Andley no cambias-dijo Candy

\- Lo sé, pero también se que así me amas-dijo Albert

\- Ya Albert vamos al comedor porque si no si se van a dar que estabas llorando como un niño pequeño-dijo Candy

\- Candice White Andley-dijo Albert

\- Si-dijo Candy

\- En la noche veras-dijo Albert

\- Eso si duermes conmigo-dijo Candy

\- Jajajaja será mejor que vayamos-dijo Albert

En toda la cena Albert tiraba miradas asesinas hacia Robert, lo mismo que Will y Anthony, Robert por fin pidió la mano de Rosemary y Albert aceptó, con la condición que no hiciera sufrir a Rose porque sino lo tendría en su casa junto a Will y a Anthony.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- Aun recuerdo como llorabas-dijo Candy

\- Es comprensible lo mismo sentí yo cuando se llevaron a mi Martha-dijo Stear

\- Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando se llevaron a mi pequeña Annie-dijo Archie

\- Pero ese no es el punto –dijo Annie

\- Porque?-dijo Candy

\- Porque no, estamos hablando de celos entre pareja,-dijo Annie

\- Lo sé pero les estamos demostrando que se sienten celos donde sea y por quien sea-dijo Stear

\- Si pero ustedes hablan con sus hijos, o antes del matrimonio no ahora que llevamos más de veinte años casados-dijo Archie

\- Si, además no creo que ustedes hayan pasado esto-dijo Annie

\- Ni que lo digas-dijo Candy

\- Si uf…. Teníamos cuantos años de estar casados –dijo Albert

\- Como 22-dijo Candy

\- A sí se acababa de casar Anthony si no mal recuerdo-dijo Albert

\- Chicos, Annie yo pasaba por lo que tu estas pasando estaba celosa de la secretaria de Albert-dijo Candy

\- Si y yo estaba como tu Archie, después de que Candy me persiguiera por todos lados, comencé a darle alas a mi secretaria-dijo Albert-además también me sentía celoso de los hombre que se le quedaban viendo a Candy-dijo Albert

\- Les vamos a contar-dijo Candy

 **Flash Back**

Por fin Albert y Candy habían entregado a su ultimo hijo para casarse, para todos ellos eran la mejor pareja, la única que no tenía problemas, se veían felices en cada reunión de sociedad, con los socios, eran la pareja modelo luego de tener 22 años de casados, eran lo que toda pareja quisiera, y mejor ahora que sus hijos no vivian con ellos, pensaban que estaban mejor que nunca.

Cuanto se equivocaban, los Andley se celaban mutuamente, Albert no dejaba que nadie se acercará a Candy que no fueran Paty y Annie, hasta a Stear y a Archie les tenía celos, y Candy no dejaba que nadie se acercara a Albert, menos su secretaria. Candy se había cansado que Albert llegaba a cenar tarde, o aveces ni a cenar solamente estaba en la oficina, cuando aparecia por la mansión solo se limitaba a saludarla y luego iba a dormir, un día Candy se cansó por fin ya no sabía que hacer para que su esposo le hiciera caso.

 **Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche**

 **Y el número después del infinito,**

 **Instalé la Osa Mayor en tu diadema**

 **Y tú seguías ahí como si nada;**

 **Endulcé el agua del mar para tu sed,**

 **Te alquilé un cuarto menguante de la luna,**

 **Y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama**

 **Las cosas que el amor no resolvía**

 **Y cómo duele que estés tan lejos**

 **Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;**

 **Cómo duele tanta distancia,**

 **Aunque te escucho respirar**

 **Y estás a cientos de kilómetros.**

 **Y duele quererte tanto,**

 **Fingir que todo está perfecto**

 **Mientras duele gastar la vida**

 **Tratando de localizar**

 **Lo que hace tiempo se perdió…**

 **Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,**

 **Inventé la alquimia contra la utopía,**

 **Y he llegado a confundir con la ternura,**

 **La lástima con que a veces me miras**

 **Que triste es asumir el sufrimiento,**

 **Patético es creer que una mentira,**

 **Convoque a los duendes del milagro,**

 **Que te hagan despertar enamorada.**

 **Y cómo duele que estés tan lejos**

 **Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;**

 **Cómo duele tanta distancia,**

 **Aunque te escucho respirar**

 **Y estás a cientos de kilómetros.**

 **Y duele quererte tanto**

 **Fingir que todo está perfecto**

 **Mientras duele gastar la vida**

 **Tratando de localizar**

 **Lo que hace tiempo se perdió**

 **Por qué nos duele tanta distancia,**

 **Fingir que todo está perfecto**

 **Mientras sientes que te duele,**

 **Gastar la vida durmiendo aquí en la misma cama**

 **Como duele**

Albert llegó a su casa cansado de la oficina por lo menos su secretaria había hecho que el tiempo se sitiera por lo menos un poco menos tedioso ahora si llegaría a tiempo para cenar con Candy. Candy había empezado a comer sabiendo que iba a estar sola, otra vez.

\- Candy mi amor como estas-dijo Albert

\- Bien-dijo ella evitando su beso

\- Que pasa-dijo Albert

\- Nada-dijo Candy

\- Porque no me esperaste-dijo Albert

\- Porque se que siempre como sola-dijo Candy

\- Puedes pedir que me sirvan algo-dijo Albert

\- Si, mmm Dorothy podrías servirle algo al señor por favor-dijo Candy

\- Si señora, compermiso-dijo Dorothy

\- Bien dime, que has hecho todo el día-dijo Albert

\- Lo mismo, nada-dijo Candy

\- Pero dime que hiciste para almorzar-dijo Albert

\- No almorcé-dijo Candy

\- Porque-dijo Albert

\- No quería estar sola así que fui con Annie-dijo Candy

\- Si y que te dijo-dijo Albert

\- Estuvimos platicando, a y Archie también estaba ahí, por cierto me preguntó si te había ido bien con tu secretaria-dijo Candy

\- Como?-dijo Albert

\- Si, me dijo que habías salido a almorzar con ella, espero que te hayas divertido-dijo Candy-si me permites tengo sueño-dijo Candy

\- Candy ven acompañame a cenar-dijo Albert

\- No, gracias pero si quieres puedo llamar a tu secretaria para que venga y te acompañe-dijo Candy

\- Pero Candy-dijo Albert

\- Adiós-dijo Candy

\- Albert cenó solo y luego se dirigió a su habitacion intentando hablar con Candy pero al ver que todo estaba en orden salió corriendo- Candy, Candy donde estas-dijo Albert

\- Que pasa señor-dijo Dorothy

\- Donde está Candy-dijo Albert

\- Señor la señora duerme en la habitacion que era de la señorita Rosemary desde hace un mes-dijo Dorothy

\- Que?!-dijo Albert

\- Señor pensé que bueno se había dado cuenta-dijo Dorothy

\- Gracias Dorothy puedes retirarte-dijo Albert

\- Gracias señor permiso-dijo Dorothy

\- Candy, mi amor que haces aquí-dijo Albert entrando a la habitacion

\- Durmiendo-mintió

\- Porque –dijo Albert

\- Porque tengo sueño….-dijo Candy

\- Candy-dijo Albert

\- No prendas la luz-dijo Candy

\- Porque-dijo Albert

\- No, solo no la prendas-dijo Candy

\- Candy que te pasa-dijo Albert prendiendo la luz viendo que ella tenía los ojos rojos por llorar

\- Porque lloras Candy-dijo Albert

\- Por nada, ve a dormir a tu habitacion-dijo Candy

\- Candy-dijo Albert

\- Adiós William-dijo Candy

\- Porque me llamas así-dijo Albert

\- Vete William quiero estar sola –dijo Candy

\- **Y ahora qué te falta que no quieres hablar, no me puedes mirar,Qué paso entre los dos que ha cambiado tu voz?Tu manera de ser, eres tan diferente, eres otra mujer, Que yo siento en tu boca, tu cuerpo y tu pelo Un muro de hielo, qué te hace falta hoy? Tienes ropa que lucir, no?-dijo Albert**

\- **Si...-dijo Candy**

\- **Tienes comida en tu mesa, no?-dijo Albert**

 **: Si...-dijo Candy**

\- **Si has vivido en un mundo común y sencillo Y te he dado un castillo, qué te hace falta hoy...?-dijo Albert**

\- **Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor, Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor, Que me haga sentir que estoy viva, que vibro, Que amo y respiro, que aún existe el amor... Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor, Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor, Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina Del mundo en que vivo, que no ha muerto el amor...-dijo Candy**

\- **Y ahora qué te falta, fue tan Grave mi error que no tengo perdón, Qué te puedo ofrecer, qué deseas tener? Quieres que te compre dos alas, el viento, tal vez un avión? Yo te dejo tranquila y vivo encerrado en esa oficina, Qué te hace falta hoy? Pasaste hambre o frío?, di...-dijo Albert**

\- **No...-dijo Candy**

\- **He sido infiel yo contigo?, di...-dijo Albert**

\- **No...-dijo Candy**

\- **Si es que a cada segundo Minuto y hora te llaman "señora" Qué te hace falta hoy...?-dijo Albert**

\- **Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor, Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor, Que me haga sentir que estoy viva, que vibro, Que amo y respiro, que aún existe el amor...-dijo Candy- Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor, Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor, Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina Del mundo en que vivo, que no ha muerto el amor... Tú me das lo que compra el dinero, Pero jamás tu presencia, jamás un "te quiero"...-dijo Candy**

\- Candy-dijo Albert

\- Adiós William vete-dijo Candy cerrándole la puerta en la cara

\- Adiós mi amor-dijo Albert

Al siguiente día Candy despertó bajó a desayunar y se encontró con Dorothy

\- Hola Dorothy-dijo Candy

\- Hola Candy buenos días-dijo Dorothy

\- Dime el señor ya e fue-dijo Candy

\- Si Candy y me dejó esto para ti-dijo Dorothy

\- Desayuno?-dijo Candy

\- No, la verdad salió bastante triste-dijo Dorothy

\- Gracias Dorothy-dijo Candy

Candy desayunó y al final del desayunó decidió ver la nota que su esposo había dejado.

 **Candy, siento mucho haberte causado**

 **Tanto daño, perdóname por favor, quiero**

 **Que sepas que te amo y que no es intencional**

 **Dejarte sola, por favor perdóname mi amor, hoy**

 **Prometo llegar temprano para cenar juntos**

 **Con Amor Albert.**

\- William como lo siento-dijo Candy

\- Que tienes Candy-dijo Dorothy

\- Dorothy pide un auto voy a ir a la empresa-dijo Candy

\- Bien déjame llamar al chofer-dijo Dorothy

\- Gracias-dijo Candy

Candy se dirigió a las empresas Andley con la firme convicción de reconciliarse con Albert.

\- Albert estaba en la oficina pero no lograba concentrarse, en ese momento Karen su secretaria entró a la oficina de Albert-William que tienes porque estas tenso-dijo Karen

\- Vete Karen que me has causado muchos problemas con mi esposa-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento William, pero… que culpa tengo yo que la mustía de tu mujer sea celosa-dijo Karen acercándose sensualmente

\- Ya deja de tutearme-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento William parece que estas de malas-dijo Karen- que piensas si yo te hago que la pases bien-dijo Karen sentándose en el escritorio

\- No Karen que haces-dijo Albert

\- Mírame William dime que no me deseas-dijo Karen bajando su vestido

\- Vete Karen me das asco-dijo Albert dando la vuelta a su escritorio

\- William ah me caigo-dijo Karen

\- Cuidado-dijo Albert sosteniéndola, Karen atrapó los labios de Albert

\- En ese momento George, Stear y Candy entraron sin tocar- William…!-dijo Candy

\- Candy mi amor-dijo Albert

\- Mi amor es hora de decirle a tu esposa-dijo Karen

\- Que dices?-dijo Albert

\- Tío que es esto-dijo Stear

\- William-dijo George

\- Dile que soy tu amante-dijo Karen

\- Estas loca-dijo Albert

\- William como pudiste-dijo Candy acercándose a el y dándole santa bofetada

\- Candy yo… no es lo que parece mi amor déjame explicarte-dijo Albert

\- Tío eres un desgraciado-dijo Stear

\- Y nosotros que creíamos que eras alguien ejemplar-dijo George

\- Mi amor dejala ir-dijo Karen

\- Vete, salte de mi oficina-dijo Albert agarrando su chaqueta persiguiendo a Candy quien iba llorando

\- William mi amor-dijo Karen

\- Señorita Karen será mejor que tome sus cosas se vista y pasé por su liquidación-dijo George

\- Pero George-dijo Karen

\- Acaba de romper un matrimonio, debería de darle vergüenza, lo sentimos pero está compañía no es un prostíbulo-dijo Stear

\- Pero… me ofenden-dijo Karen

\- Parece que le queda a la medida señorita Sanders-dijo George

\- Pase por su liquidación con Henry-dijo Stear-esperamos jamás verla de nuevo por aquí-dijo Stear

\- Mientras en la calle el chofer esperaba a Candy-señora Candy que tiene-dijo el chofer

\- Acelera, vamos, vamos no quiero estar más aquí, vamos a la mansión-dijo Candy

\- Candy! Por favor no te vayas-dijo Albert

\- Vamos que espera-dijo Candy

\- Está bien señora-dijo el chofer arrancando y yendo lo más rápido posible a la mansión

\- No! mi auto, mi auto-gritaba Albert

\- Señor su auto está listo –dijo un hombre al lado de Albert

\- Gracias-dijo Albert agarrándolo a toda velocidad, al llegar a la mansión corrió a buscar a Candy –a donde vas-dijo Albert

\- Me voy William he soportado mucho-dijo Candy

\- Pero Candy-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento William-dijo Candy

\- Busca el amor que hay dentro de ti que hay entre los dos-dijo Albert

 **Voy buscando un corazón que en el verano se perdió**

 **Y no hay más indicios que alguien dijo que en otra cama durmió**

 **Sigo el rastro desolado de un amor desesperado**

 **Que no dijo adiós es más dijo vendría con el alba**

 **Y no volvió... desapareció...**

 **Ni huella dejo**

 **y lo busqué**

 **Hasta debajo de la cama**

 **Y encontré**

 **Pedazos de mi alma**

 **Desangrándose no le importó buscar doctor**

 **O alguna curación pa' que no muriera de amor**

 **De pena murió**

 **Sigo el rastro desolado de un amor desesperado**

 **Que no dijo adiós es más dijo vendría con el alba**

 **Y no volvió... desapareció...**

 **Ni huella dejo**

 **y lo busqué**

 **Hasta debajo de la cama**

 **Y encontré**

 **Pedazos de mi alma**

 **Desangrándose no le importó buscar doctor**

 **O alguna curación pa' que no muriera de amor**

 **De pena murió**

\- adios William-dijo Candy

\- Candy mi amor quédate-dijo Albert

\- Adios espero que algún día puedas encontrar a alguien que te ame, y sea mejor que yo-dijo Candy llevándose sus maletas

\- Candy mi amor-dijo Albert

\- En ese momento George y Stear venían entrando- Candy a donde vas-dijo Stear

\- No lo sé-dijo Candy

\- Vamos te llevo a mi casa-dijo Stear

\- Gracias-dijo Candy

\- Yo los acompaño no quiero ni verle la cara William porque siento que lo voy a matar-dijo George

\- vamos Candy-dijo Stear

\- no Candy no te vayas-gritaba Albert

\- Candy lloraba silenciosamente- Paty ayuda a Candy-pensaba Stear

\- William si llegó a verte siento que puedo matarte a golpes-pensaba George

\- Poco tiempo después llegaron a la mansión Cornwall- OBryan- mmm es Stear que habrá pasado-se preguntaba Paty

\- Stear-dijo Paty

\- Paty-dijo Stear

\- Candy que te pasa-dijo Paty

\- Paty-dijo Candy corriendo a abrazarla y llorando

\- Que paso? Stear, George-dijo Paty

\- Vamos adentro-dijo Stear

\- Y esas maletas-dijo Paty

\- Vamos señora entre-dijo George

\- Que pasa Candy-dijo Paty sentando a Candy en el sillón

\- Me engañó Paty-dijo Candy

\- Me engañó, que significa eso-dijo Paty

\- Albert me engaño –dijo Candy llorando

\- Que pasó-dijo Paty

\- Mi tío estaba besándose con Karen cuando llegamos a la oficina-dijo Stear

\- Que?! Pero si esa es una ofrecida-dijo Paty

\- No, es Albert, ella estaba desnuda Paty-dijo Candy

\- Pero….. ay! Dios eso si que es un problema-dijo Paty

\- Si pero William las va a pagar-dijo George

\- Tranquilízate George-dijo Stear

\- Como me voy a tranquilizar si Candy lleva mi apellido yo la considero como a mi hija, y Albert, lo podré conocer desde pequeño pero lo que hizo fue una canallada-dijo George

\- Gracias por defenderme George-dijo Candy

\- no tiene que agradecer Candy –dijo George

\- gracias, les agradezco pero será mejor que me vaya al hogar de Pony-dijo Candy

\- no, Candy, allá te va a encontrar fácilmente, pero aquí yo le puedo impedir el paso a Albert-dijo Paty

\- si además allá la Hermana María está muy ocupada –dijo Stear

\- pero aquí, te podremos proteger de Albert-dijo Paty

\- lo sé pero … no quiero molestar-dijo Candy

\- no, Candy siempre has estado sola cuando sufres por algo, dejanos ayudarte si-dijo Stear

\- está bien-dijo Candy- los quiero mucho amigos, y ati también George eres la figura paterna que siempre quise tener-dijo Candy

\- no hay problema Candy, yo…. La invitara a quedarse en mi casa pero.. no se vería bien-dijo George

\- lo sé-dijo Candy

\- mira Candy, hablando de otros temas, Annie y Archie no van a estar durante un año en América porque su hijo tiene algunos problemas allá en Inglaterra –dijo Paty

\- ojala se resuelva-dijo Candy

\- ahora dime Candy que vas a hacer cuando tus hijos se enteren-dijo Stear

\- no lo sé pero por el momento no debo decirles-dijo Candy

\- está bien-dijo George-pero y si se enteran por los de la empresa-dijo George

\- eviten eso porfavor-dijo Candy

\- pero porque –dijo Stear

\- porque mis hijos tienen una imagen intachable de su padre-dijo Candy

\- pero Candy-dijo George

\- por favor hagan lo que les digo no le digan a mis hijos-dijo Candy

\- en ese momento tres vehículos se estacionaban frente a la mansión Cornwall- Obryan

\- William, William Andley, ven aca-decía Will

\- Que pasa-dijo Candy

\- Mama que te hizo dime-dijo Will

\- Quien hijo quien?-dijo Candy

\- Mi padre que te dijo-dijo Anthony

\- Mamá que te hizo mi padre-dijo Rose

\- Nada-dijo Candy

\- Mientes, -dijo Will

\- Mamá nos dijeron en la empresa que habías salido llorando-dijo Anthony

\- No, hijos yo no..-dijo Candy volteando el rostro al solo recordar a Albert con su secretaria

\- Mamá por favor no mientas, tus ojos están rojos e hinchados-dijo Rose

\- No, por favor, no me hizo nada-dijo Candy

\- Mj, mamá porque nos mientes, ya no somos unos niños, ya no somos unos inmaduros, estamos casados, mamá por favor dinos que pasó-dijo Anthony

\- Díganme chicos como están sus parejas-dijo Candy

\- Maldita sea mamá por Dios dinos que pasó porque si no nos dices lo vamos a averiguar-dijo Will

\- Candy, sal, Candy!-gritaba Albert afuera de la mansión Cornwall

\- Ahí esta William Andley-dijo Will saliendo a abrir la puerta

\- Will déjame pasar quiero ver Candy-dijo Albert

\- Tu pedazo de….. que le hiciste a mi madre-dijo Will agarrando a Albert por las solapas del traje.

\- Hijo, respétame soy tu padre-dijo Albert

\- Semejante padre-dijo Will soltando a Albert

\- William Andley que haces aquí-dijo Stear

\- Stear donde está mi esposa, por favor dile que quiero hablar con ella-dijo Albert

\- Albert,-dijo Candy

\- Candy, mi amor déjame explicarte-dijo Albert

\- No, William, yo ya no se que pensar, tu estabas tan-dijo Candy volviendo a recordar la escena

\- Candy por favor, por favor, ayudame George-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento William está vez te pasaste, y tu siendo el ejemplo de la Familia Andley, me das asco William, -dijo George

\- Yo…-dijo Albert

\- Suéltame William-dijo Candy

\- Albert en un instinto la soltó Candy salió corriendo hasta la habitacion de Paty y Stear que era la única abierta-Candy!-dijo Albert

\- No pasarás William Andley, dinos que le hiciste-dijo Anthony

\- Anthony hijo-dijo Albert

\- Vete, tío, hasta asco me da llamarte así, vete de mi casa-dijo Stear

\- No me voy sin mi esposa-dijo Albert

\- Entonces te vamos a sacar a patadas-dijo George

\- George!-dijo Albert

\- Vete-dijo Will

\- Hijos-dijo Albert

\- Vete-dijo Rose

\- Está bien me voy –dijo Albert

\- Esperamos nunca jamás volverte a ver-dijo Anthony

Albert se fue y llegó a la mansión en donde pudo llorar plenamente. Mientras que todos tocaban la puerta de la habitacion en donde se había metido Candy.

\- Candy mamá abreme-dijo Will

\- Mamá mamá-dijo Rose

\- Llevamos ya tiempo de estar tocando, será que algo le pasó a Candy, ella no nos ha respondido-dijo Paty

\- No, lo siento, pero tío Stear me das permiso de derribar la puerta-dijo Anthony

\- Si claro- vamos los cuatro-dijo Stear

\- De un empujón los cuatro tiraron la puerta y vieron que Candy estaba tirada en el piso de la habitacion-mamá, mamá-dijo Will

\- Candy, Candy que tienes-dijo Paty

\- Mamá-dijo Rose

\- El pulso lo tiene lento, vamos, tenemos que llevarla al hospital-dijo George

\- Voy por el auto-dijo Stear

Pronto todos estaban en el hospital, un doctor los atendió, el al ver a la paciente la reconocio a pesar de que estaba delgada y algo ojerosa lo cual escondía con maquillaje., El ayudó a que Candy despertará, mientras que en la sala de espera los hijos de Candy estaban callados

\- Chicos en verdad quieren saber que fue lo que pasó-dijo Stear

\- No, tío….. nosotros-dijo Rose

\- Lo sabemos, en la empresa nos lo dijeron-dijo Anthony

\- Pero porque llegaron a la empresa-dijo George

\- Es que llegamos para darle una sorpresa a mis padres en la mansión, pero mi mamá acababa de salir de la mansión y entonces nos preparamos para ir a la empresa, pero acordamos que solo nosotros tres lo haríamos mientras que Eleonor, Robert, y Andrea se quedaban en la mansión, pero los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros cuando encontramos a la secretaria de mi papá llorando de rabia, los empleados cuando nos vieron nos dijeron que había pasado-dijo Will

\- Nosotros solo queríamos comprobar si mi mamá podía ser sincera con nosotros y nos decía que era lo que había pasado-dijo Rose

\- No, chicos ella no les quería decir nada porque no quería que estuvieran en contra de su padre-dijo Paty

\- Ese hombre no es el padre que conocemos-dijo Will

\- En ese momento venía el doctor –señores mucho gusto mi nombre es Ralph Kenedy yo atendí a la señora Candice, ella está estable pueden pasar a verla pero tengo que decirles que la señora presenta signos de anemia, díganme ha comido poco en los ultimos días-dijo el doctor

\- No, doctor no que nosotros sepamos-dijeron todos

\- Además que cada quien vive en su propia casa y George bueno el sale a trabajar temprano y siempre regresa tarde-dijo Anthony

\- Entonces quien puede saber sobre eso-dijo Ralph

\- Mi…. Su esposo-dijo Will

\- No, que va a saber, Dorothy si, ella es la mucama-dijo Anthony

\- Bien, será mejor que le pregunten porque la señora tiene ojeras y tiene un poco palida la cara, además de que está muy débil-dijo Ralph-ella ha tenido emociones fuertes-dijo Ralph

\- Si, ella acaba de enojarse-dijo Rose

\- Bueno, será mejor que le eviten disgustos porque su estado anímico y su estado físico están mal-dijo Ralph,- bueno de todos modos los llevo con ella para que la vean-dijo Ralph

\- Gracias-dijeron todos

\- Candy estaba en su habitación, se había parado e ido a la ventana, lloraba silenciosamente viendo el jardín que había dentro del hospital.

\- Hola…-dijo Will

\- Donde esta-dijo Rose

\- Allá-dijo Paty

\- Mami, ven con nosotros-dijo Anthony

\- Debes recostarte-dijo Will

\- Ellos la voltearon y Candy se abrazo a Will-mamá, por favor no llores-dijo Will

\- Mami, por favor no lo merece-dijo Anthony

\- Que rabia-dijo Rose saliendo de la habitacion

\- Rose-dijo Candy}

\- Dejala mamá-dijo Will

\- Está muy enojada-dijo Anthony

\- Mamá sabemos todo-dijo Will respondiendo a la mirada interrogativa de su mamá

\- George, Stear Paty les dije-dijo Candy

\- Mamá nos enteramos en la empresa-dijo Will

\- Chicos por favor no odien a su padre-dijo Candy

\- No lo odiamos solo que…. –dijo Anthony

\- Cuando me van a sacar de aquí-dijo Candy

\- Hoy mismo mamá pero dime no has estado comiendo-dijo Anthony

\- Yo…-dijo Candy

\- Lo sabía, que pasa porque no comes mamá-dijo Will

\- Porque, detesto comer sola-dijo Candy

\- Como que sola-dijo Will-y el señor Andley

\- El…. Por Dios chicos, déjenme ya por la paz-dijo Candy

\- Mamá lo sentimos mucho pero, de ahora en adelante estaremos mas contigo-dijo Will

\- No es necesario, yo… estoy bien sola-dijo Candy

\- No, sobre todo eres nuestra mamá-dijo Anthony

\- Gracias chicos-dijo Candy

\- Bien chicos pueden llevar a su mamá-dijo George

\- Gracias, vamos mamá a casa-dijo Will

\- No-dijo Candy

\- Es cierto, mmmm tío Stear permitirías que mi madre se quede con ustedes-dijo Will

\- Claro chicos-dijo Stear

\- Si chicos-dijo Paty

\- Bien no se diga más iremos a la mansión por tus cosas-dijo Will

\- Parece que ahora es definitivo, yo chicos he decidido separarme de su padre, creo que si el es feliz con otra que lo sea, -dijo Candy

\- Te apoyo mamá-dijo Anthony

\- Yo… no estoy contento pero si es tu decisión hazlo-dijo Will

\- Gracias hijos…. –dijo Candy

\- Ahora vamos a la casa de tío Stear-dijo Rose

\- Rose, estas de acuerdo con que me separe de Albert-dijo Candy

\- Si, muy de acuerdo, eso no fue justo es un canalla-dijo Rose

\- Rosemary Andley-dijo Candy

\- Está bien lo siento-dijo Rose

\- Mamá vamos a casa de tío Stear-dijo Will

\- Chicos quisiera ir a la mansión, voy por mis cosas y a avisarle a William –dijo Candy

\- Pero mamá todo fue muy reciente quieres verlo-dijo Anthony

\- El que cometió el error fue el, no yo, no tengo porque esconderme-dijo Candy

\- Está bien, vamos-dijo Anthony

Todos llegaron a la mansión porque tenían que recoger a su esposas y esposo, pero ellos luego de ver el estado de Albert decidieron irse para la casa de Rose en donde se habían quedado la noche anterior, mientras que todos llegaban a la mansión Dorothy abrió.

\- Candy que pasó porque el señor está así, y tu que te pasa que tienes en los ojos, eso fue por no comer, te lo dije-dijo Dorothy

\- Lo siento, dime el señor está aquí-dijo Candy

\- Si, está en su cuarto-dijo Dorothy

\- Y mis nueras y mi yerno-dijo Candy

\- Se fueron a la casa de la señorita Rose-dijo Dorothy

\- Gracias, bien voy para arriba-dijo Candy

\- Mamá vamos contigo-dijo Will

\- No, solo necesito que vayan por mis cosas a la habitacion que era de Rose,-dijo Candy

\- Si mamá-dijo Rose

\- Yo, las ordeno –dijo Dorothy

\- Vamos te ayudo-dijo rose

\- Nosotros solo ayudamos a bajar maletas-dijo George

\- Bien si me permiten voy a ir al estudio-dijo Candy

Candy entró al estudio y comenzó a buscar su baúl en donde tenía tantos recuerdos que Albert le había regalado.

Las maletas estaban abajo cuando Candy salió del estudio,

\- chicos su padre está arriba-dijo Candy

\- si mamá-dijo Will

\- bien no suban por mi yo voy bajar-dijo Candy

\- pero iras enserio-dijo Rose

\- entre más rápido mejor-dijo Candy

\- bien-dijo Stear

\- Candy entró a la habitacion en donde estaba Albert llorando- Candy, pensé que no volverías mi amor-dijo Albert acercándose, Candy volteo el rostro y lo evito con una mano

\- Lo siento William Andley, pero parece que eres más feliz con alguien más así que aquí está todo lo que me diste-dijo Candy

\- Pero…-dijo Albert-dejame explicarte

\- Lo que vi, habló William, mira te entrego esto, mi emblema Andley, estos anillos, estos collares, estas cartas, notas, pulseras, William también te entregó este emblema que es tuyo, pero lo conserve como uno de mis más grandes tesoros, y esto-dijo Candy quitándose el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo- con esto iniciamos nuestro compromiso y con esto terminamos, pf, debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo para no hacer sufrir a mis hijos, gracias William por mis niños y por los días felices que pasamos juntos, te quiero y espero que seas…feliz-dijo Candy

\- Candy mi amor explícame-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento William adios-dijo Candy

\- Candy bajaba de las gradas y Albert lloraba tras ella,- Candy mi amor déjame explicarte-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento William no lo haré-dijo Candy

\- Candy, te amo, por favor déjame explicarte-dijo Albert

\- Ya la escuchaste, no quiere-dijo Will

\- Pero hijos-dijo Albert

\- No, entienda William Andley usted ya no es nada de nosotros-dijo Anthony

\- Pero-dijo Albert

\- Adios William Andley-dijeron

\- Candy, hijos, George-dijo Albert

\- Adios William, mi renuncia la tienes mañana-dijo George

\- Stear-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento me voy de la empresa-dijo Albert

\- Dorothy-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento señor Andley, pero tengo que irme con mi esposo-dijo Dorothy

\- George te la llevas-dijo Albert

\- No la obligo ella viene conmigo, además no quiero que la trates como a tus amantes-dijo George

Ese día dejaron solo a William Andley, pobre, comenzó a tomar alcohol en cantidades grandes, llegaba borracho a la empresa, estaba acabando con el poco a poco, todos llegaron a dejarlo solo, los socios pensaban ya, en retirar su dinero del Banco Andley, mientras que a Candy le estaba yendo bien, mejor ahora que estaba con Ralph quien la había ayudado, comprendido, y fortalecido en su estado físico como anímico, mientras que Albert caía cada vez más en depresión, Candy que aun amaba a Albert estaba con Ralph, y ahora eran novios y Ralph le pedía incansablemente una oportunidad.

Albert venía caminando un día por el parque y vió que Ralph y Candy venían, ella siempre tan hermosa con un vestido blanco, el estaba al otro lado de la calle y Ralph se arrodillo en ese momento y le pidió a Candy casarse con el y ella aceptó, se iban a besar cuando.

\- Candy!-dijo Albert

\- Albert, Albert que tienes, -dijo Candy

\- Candy mi amor, eres tu aquí estas conmigo-dijo Albert

\- Si, pf que bueno que te des cuenta-dijo Candy

\- Candy, mi amor te amo, perdóname-dijo Albert

\- Porque-dijo Candy

\- No aceptes a Ralph-dijo Albert

\- Albert Ralph fue mi novio pero no hubo nada más-dijo Candy

\- Pero yo te vi con el-dijo Albert

\- No, Albert estabas dormido-dijo Candy

\- Candy-dijo Albert abrazándola

\- Que pasa que soñaste-dijo Candy

\- **Hoy en la manana desperte, llorando es que tuve un sueno y me dolio,ay tanto estabas tan bonita, con el vestido blanco,que una vez te regale. ibas caminando con aquel, que un dia puso en tus manos un papel, que decía amor te quiero tanto, y no soporto el llanto si no me das el si.-dijo Albert**

\- Pero Albert- dijo Candy

\- **y el se acerco, te quiso dar un beso sera por eso que dios me despertó y fue un angel que vino en un instante y ese sueno por suerte termino. sueno, un sueno yo vivi, ay nina estas juntito a mi, sueno, que bueno que fue un sueno, hoy soy tu unico dueno, y asi quiero vivir.-dijo Albert**

\- Albert sabes que fue un sueño-dijo Candy

\- **ibas caminando con aquel, que un dia puso en tus manos un papel, que decía amor te quiero tanto,y no soporto el llanto si no me das el si. y el se acerco y te quiso dar un beso sera por eso que dios me despertó y fue un angel que vino en un instante y ese sueno por suerte termino. sueno, un sueno yo vivi ay nina, estas juntito a mi sueno,que bueno que fue un sueno hoy soy tu unico dueño y asi quiero vivir.-dijo Albert-** perdóname Candy

\- William comprendo que no estes conmigo siempre pero trata de hacer tiempo también para mí, porque soy tu esposa-dijo Candy

\- Lo sé, pero sabes que y si nos escapamos hoy-dijo Albert

\- A donde-dijo Candy

\- No lo sé solo vayamos y paseemos vámonos juntos,-dijo Albert

\- Pero y la empresa-dijo Candy

\- Que se vaya todo al diablo-dijo Albert

\- William-dijo Candy

\- Candy bien sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, yo soy Albert-dijo Albert

\- Lo sé Albert, mi amor y tu secretaria-dijo Candy

\- Ella no importa vámonos, haz tus maletas que nos vamos una semana-dijo Albert

\- Está bien-dijo Candy

\- Bien vámonos-dijo Albert

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- Parece que hasta en los sueños hay celos-dijo Archie

\- Si, pero lo peor es que el sueño si iba a pasar-dijo Albert

\- Como?-dijeron todos

\- Si, George fue el que tuvo la mala suerte de ser la victima-dijo Albert

\- Hay si pobre-dijo Candy

\- George tenía el periódico frente a él y estaba sentado en mi silla porque esperaba a un socio y no quería que nadie viera que yo no había llegado porque ya era tarde y Karen entró a la oficina y bueno ella cerró con llave y se desvistió frente a George, George aguantaba atrás del periódico y ella se acercó y bueno George llegó a verla-dijo Albert

\- Eso le costó dormirse como dos semanas en el sillón porque Dorothy se enteró-dijo Candy

\- Pero cuando regresamos y George y Dorothy nos contaron les explicamos que sabíamos que iba a pasar y que no era culpa de George porque eso era para mí-dijo Albert

\- Y también liquidamos a Karen-dijo Candy

\- Si, mi Candy es muy celosa, pero acuérdate que no solo la liquidaste de la empresa, sino que también le dijiste hasta de lo que se iba a morir-dijo Albert

Continuara…..

* * *

 **hola chicas espero se la hayan pasado bien este Haloween y día de los Muertos espero que hayan comido mucho fiambre y dulce de ayote como comemos aqui en Guatemala, o en México que creo que lo tradicional es comer Pan Muerto, pero independientemente espero se la hayan pasado ien, recordando buenos momentos que tuvieron con sus seres queridos que por alguna razon ya no estan en este mundo pero que desde arriba siempre nos protegen y cuidan.**

 **hoy incluí otras canciones en este fic, espero les esté gustando ya solo falta el capitulo final que aun estoy pensando en como hacerlo, jiji los nombres de las canciones se los doy en el orden en el que aparecen**

 **1) Como duele-Ricardo Arjona**

 **2) Me hace Falta una Flor-Pimpinela (cancion que no se ni de donde salió)**

 **3) Lo Busqué- Ana Barbara**

 **4) Un Sueño- los Angeles Azules (cancion sugerida por mi sobrinita)**

 **gracias por seguir mi fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los celosos Andley

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Final**

\- Si es cierto yo la traté muy mal pero jamás le perdonaré que haya querido meterse contigo-dijo Candy

\- Lo se mi amor-dijo Albert

\- Bien Archie y Annie han escuchado nuestras historias, la de Candy y Albert se parece un poco a la de ustedes pero díganme aun quieren divorciarse-dijo Stear

\- Mira hermano yo…. Estoy confundido y me han confundido más con lo que han contado –dijo Archie

\- Lo sabemos Archie pero dinos, aun piensan divorciarse-dijo Paty

\- No lo sé debemos pensarlo bien-dijo Annie

\- consideren lo que les acabamos de contar-dijo Albert

\- Los celos se presentan en todas situaciones de cualquier manera en cualquier momento, pero depende de ustedes elegir-dijo Candy

\- Elegir que?-preguntaron Archie y Annie

\- Elegir si se dejan vencer o lo enfrentan juntos como pareja y así mismo lo solucionan-dijo Candy

\- Si es solo de ustedes la elección, principalmente tuya Archie-dijo Albert

\- Porque mía?-dijo Annie

\- Porque tu eres el que está fallando no Annie, además de que lo de Annie son puras especulaciones tuyas-dijo Stear

\- Piensen en todo lo que podría fallar si ustedes se divorcian, y lo que podrían perder por cometer esa estúpidez-dijo Albert

\- Por eso piénsenlos bien, -dijo Paty

\- Porque el divorcio es irreversible-dijo Candy

\- Vamos todos quiero mostrarles algo-dijo Albert

\- Los vamos a llevar-dijo Candy

\- Si porque no?-dijo Albert

\- Bien vamos-dijo Candy

\- Vengan vamos al parque caminando-dijo Albert

Todos se pararon y salieron de la mansión para dirigirse al parque de Chicago que quedaba a muy poca distancia de la mansión Cornwall-Brighter, pronto llegaron

\- Que quieren mostrarnos-dijo Annie

\- Espera ya casi-dijo Candy

\- Bien-dijo Annie

\- A donde nos llevan Stear-dijo Paty

\- No lo sé-dijo Stear

\- Ya llegamos, tomemos asiento-dijo Albert

\- Si claro-dijo Candy

\- Pero…-dijo Archie

\- Por favor háganlo-dijo Albert

\- Bien-dijeron todos

\- Se quedaron sentados un momento pero Paty preguntó-que hacemos aquí Albert-dijo Paty

\- Esperen ya vienen-dijo Albert

\- Miren chicos ven eso-dijo Candy

\- Que?-dijeron

\- Esa pareja-dijo Albert

\- Si que con ellos-dijo Stear

\- Ellos son enamorados pero aun no se lo han dicho el uno al otro-dijo Albert

\- Como lo saben-dijo Archie

\- Jajajaja es una historia muy difícil de contar-dijo Albert

\- Miren vienen hacia acá-dijo Annie

\- Si es cierto-dijo Candy

\- Señores Andley un gusto-dijo un joven moreno de ojos café

\- Señores un gusto-dijo una chica rubia de ojos color miel

\- Chicos como están-dijo Albert

\- Bien demasiado-dijo el chico

\- Bien díganme por fin-dijo Candy

\- Mmm-dijo la chica

\- Yo…., señor William quiere acompañarme-dijo el chico

\- Está bien Carl-dijo Albert

\- Señora quiero hablar con usted un momento-dijo la chica

\- Muy bien Mía-dijo Candy

\- Nos disculpan un momento-dijo Albert

\- Si claro tío vayan-dijo Stear

Las dos damas y los dos caballeros fueron a los dos extremos diferentes mientras que los demás se quedaron sentados ahí admirando el paisaje, por fin los cuatro regresaron al punto de inicio Carl estaba muy nervioso.

\- Mía quieres acompañarme-dijo Carl

\- Pero..-dijo Mía

\- Ve niña-dijo Candy

\- Está bien vamos-dijo Mía

\- Albert le guiño el ojo a Carl-esos dos son un problema-dijo Candy

\- Si pero ven vamos a ver-dijo Albert

\- Pero –dijo Candy

\- Vamos todos-dijo Albert

Pronto los alcanzaron sin que se dieran cuenta, Carl se le había declarado a Mía pero ella no había aceptado porque pensaba que Carl estaba con otra quien resultaba ser su prima quien le había ayudado a conseguir el anillo de compromiso. Luego de una explicacion Mía aceptó casarse con Carl

\- Por fin-dijo Candy tapándose la boca

\- Candy-dijo Albert

\- Lo siento-dijo Candy

\- Señores Andley-dijo Carl

\- Si Carl-dijeron los dos apenados

\- Dijo que si-dijo Carl muy feliz

\- Que bien, chicos ya se habían tardado-dijo Albert

\- Si señora, muchas gracias por sus consejos-dijo Mía

\- Lo ves te lo dije-dijo Candy

\- Lo sé, gracias-dijo Mía

\- Señores no se si están de acuerdo en ser nuestros padrinos de boda-dijo Carl

\- Claro, sería un honor para nosotros-dijo Albert

\- Gracias estoy tan feliz-dijo Mía

\- Bien chicos que tal si van con sus padre y les dan la noticia-dijo Candy

\- Si claro, vamos Mía-dijo Carl

\- Cuando ellos se fueron – lo ven-dijo Candy

\- Que vemos-dijo Stear

\- Mía no había aceptado casarse con Carl porque tenía celos de su prima, ya que los habái visto comprando el anillo hace una semana-dijo Candy

\- Todo fue un mal entendido-dijo Albert

\- Pero lo mejor que es que van a casarse-dijo Archie

\- Mj-dijo Candy

\- Ahora regresemos a nuestros asientos-dijo Albert

\- Bien ahora esperemos un momento-dijo Candy

\- Miren a llá-dijo Albert

\- Donde-dijeron

\- Ese auto hacia allá, va a la iglesia-dijo Candy

\- Es cierto, que linda novia, recuerdo cuando nos casamos Archie-dijo Annie

\- Si, estaba tan nervioso-dijo Archie

\- Ellos apenas empiezan una vida llena de responsabilidades, una vida llena de peleas disgustos, etc, pero también una vida llena de alegrías, amor, armonía y paz-dijo Albert

\- Es cierto-dijo Paty

\- Miren chicos ellos como novios han tenido que pasar por algunas cosas-dijo Albert

\- Pero aun no han vivido el reto de estar juntos, hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo Candy

\- Vivir con tu familia es fácil, porque tienen el mismo modo de crianza pero vivir con la pareja es difícil porque muchas veces la crianza es muy diferente-dijo Albert

\- Y valla que si-dijo Archie

\- Mj-dijeron Stear, Paty y Annie

\- Ahora esperen un momento-dijo Albert

\- Miren allá-dijo Stear

\- Si, que lindo bebé que amor se siente en el aire al verlos-dijo Paty

\- Si y mira está esperando otro-dijo Stear

\- Recuerdo eso cuando estaba embarazada, lo disfruté tanto-dijo Candy

\- Yo también es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer-dijo Annie

\- Lo ven, ellos han superado vivir solos el uno con el otro, ahora tienen otra persona más pero no es fácil mantener una familia-dijo Albert

\- Si pero lo más difícil es educar a los hijos y no saber si lo haces bien o mal-dijo Candy

\- Es cierto, no hay escuela para padres-dijo Stear

\- Pero ahora-dijo Paty

\- Miren ellos están como nosotros, con hijos casados, -dijo Albert

\- Pero si son George y Dorothy-dijo Albert

\- Lo sé, pero están felices no crees-dijo Candy

\- Si, es cierto-dijo Archie

\- Pero no creas que su vida fue pura felicidad, y empecemos con el mal entendido de Karen mi ex secretaria-dijo Albert

\- Si pobre-dijo Stear

\- Pero lo han podido sobre llevar-dijo Candy

\- Ahora miren allá-dijo Albert señalando a dos ancianos que venían caminando con sus brazos entrelazados

\- Que lindo-dijo Paty

\- Tal vez algún día lleguemos a eso-dijo Albert

\- Esa es la experiencia de ellos, han vivido ya muchos años-dijo Candy

\- Lo sé, se que no han tenido la mejor vida, no ah tenido lujos como nosotros en su niñez pero con trabajo y mucho amor entre ellos han logrado crear un imperio-dijo Albert

\- Como sabes todo eso-dijo Archie

\- Porque son Martha y Luis Santander-dijo Albert

\- Que?-dijo Archie

\- Si, ellos son grandes amigos nuestros, no?-dijo Albert

\- Si mi amor, ellos son grandes amigos, y nos han compartido tantas historias que han servido para fortalecer más nuestro matrimonio-dijo Candy

\- Bueno creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Albert

\- Lo sé, se está oscureciendo y haciendo frío-dijo Paty

\- Bien vamos caminando-dijo Albert

Todos iban caminando, vieron tantas cosas tantas, parejas, pero todas inspiraban amor a pesar de que unas estaban peleadas, sabían en el fondo que se amaban, Archie y Annie no decían nada, ni se abrazaban ni tomaban de la mano mientras que Stear y Paty soñaban con llegar algún día como los Santander, iban tomados de las manos, mientras que Albert y Candy reían, como siempre Albert iba haciendo chistes, y ella reía con cada uno. Pasaron cerca de una entrada a un cementerio.

\- Archie y Annie se quedaron estáticos ahí en ese punto.

\- Archie que pasa-dijo Stear

Archie no dijo nada solo siguió viendo, los demás desviaron su vista, habían dos personas frente a dos distintas lápidas, la primera, un hombre, que lloraba en su rostro se notaba un gran dolor, mientras que parecía lamentarse por algo. A tres tumbas más una mujer que solo sonreía mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro, pero no parecía lamentarse nada, solamente miraba fijamente la tumba y sonreía, Candy veía a Archie y Annie lo mismo que Albert, esperaron a que las dos personas se fueran y llegaron cerca de las tumbas a leer.

La primera en donde el hombre estaba llorando con lamentaciones decía en la inscripción **"Clara Gracía, estúpenda madre que a pesar de ser engañada por alguien, dio su vida para que sus hijos no sufrieran ni llevaran el calvario que ella llevo en vida, Gracias Mamá"**

Luego se dirigieron a la segunda " **Carlos Kenedy amado padre, y esposo que hizo feliz a su familia durante toda su vida, sobrellevando los problemas con amor y paciencia, te amamos tus hijos y tu esposa, espéranos."**

Archie y Annie imaginaron en que lápida querían tener y a quien querían tener llorando si al hombre o a la mujer todos regresaron pensativos a la mansión.

Al entrar, Archie no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar y se arrodillo frente a Annie

\- Archie-dijo Annie

\- Annie, perdóname, perdóname por favor, no debí hacer nada con Emily, lo siento, jamás quize hacerte sufrir, jamás quise engañarte, no lo hize pero lo pensé, estaba dándole alas a Emily, perdóname perdóname-dijo Archie

\- Archie-dijo Stear

\- Perdóname, Annie, mi amor lo siento, no se que me pasó, pensar que podía irme y alejarme de tu lado, no puedo, Annie te amo-dijo Archie

\- Archie no llores-dijo Annie hicandose junto a su esposo

\- Annie-dijo Archie

\- No mi amor no llores, se que no fui la mejor esposa pero quiero que lleguemos a viejitos juntos quiero que seas tu quien comparta conmigo mis tristezas y alegrías hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo Annie

\- Gracias Annie, gracias-dijo Archie abrazando a Annie

\- No hay que agradecer, perdóname tu a mi por tenerte tan descuidado-dijo Annie

\- No pidas perdón, te amo Annie-dijo Archie

\- Yo a ti Archie-dijo Annie

\- Los demás solo veían la escena-gracias familia-dijo Archie

\- Pero si nosotros no fuimos, fueron ellos dos-dijo Stear

\- Gracias tío, tía-dijo Archie

\- Archie no me digas así, me siento vieja-dijo Candy

\- Dice que la experiencia hace la diferencia-dijo Annie

\- Acaso nos están diciendo viejos-dijo Albert

\- Jajajaja-reía Paty

\- Porque se ríen-dijo Candy

\- Es que ustedes bueno todos estamos viejos, pero ustedes son los que más años de casados tienen y valla que han podido aguantarse el uno con el otro-dijo Stear

\- No, nos aguantamos como dicen, nos amamos, que es diferente-dijo Albert

\- Si, además ser comprensible en algunos momentos sirve-dijo Candy

\- Y valla que si-dijo Paty

\- Señores-interrumpió una mucama

\- Si-dijo Archie

\- Sus hijos vinieron hace un momento y les dejaron esto-dijo la mujer

\- Que es-dijo Annie

\- No lo sé, pero también les dejaron esto a los señores William y Allistear-dijo la mucama

\- Gracias-dijo Annie-puedes retirarte-dijo Annie

\- Compermiso

\- Que es Albert-dijo Candy

\- Es una tarjeta-dijo Stear

\- Que dice-dijo Paty

\- Pues es un mensaje-dijo Archie

\- Léanlos –dijo Annie

\- Está bien-dijo Archie

\- Inicio yo, luego va Archie y luego mi tío-dijo Stear

\- Bien-dijeron

\- La mía dice:

 **En una Pareja Siempre hay crisis**

 **Peleas, celos, etc,**

 **Pero si el amor es grande y fuerte todo**

 **Eso se supera….pase lo que pase**

\- lindo mensaje-dijo Annie

\- si jaja-dijo Archie- ahora voy yo-dijo Archie

 **los celos son hijos del amor, más son bastardos**

 **no son corrientemente más que una inquieta tiranía**

 **a los asuntos del amor, la mujer celosa en sí no reposa,**

 **y al marido siempre le trae aflijido, los celos son la icteria**

 **del alma, con la perfidia de las mujeres se puede curar los celos,**

 **pero siempre hay que agregarle el arrepentiemiento del hombre.**

Leyó Archie

\- que lindo-dijo Candy

\- ahora me toca.

 **Muchas personas viven sufriendo por la**

 **Desconfianza que haga o deje de hacer su pareja**

 **Eso genera Estrés, preocupación, y mucha amargura**

 **Porque se mueren de celos e inseguridad**

 **El celoso no sufre por lo que ve sino por lo que imagina,**

\- mira Bert hay otro-dijo Candy

\- es cierto-dijo Albert

 **por eso los admiramos, porque han sabido vencer al**

 **monstruo de los celos, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo**

 **que llevan casados han podido disimular sus problemas**

 **para que nosotros como sus hijos no sufriéramos,**

 **gracias, por enseñarnos a que no debemos dejar que los**

 **celos afecten la vida en pareja que llevamos, ni que**

 **debamos disolver nuestros matrimonios por los benditos celos.**

 **Gracias papás, los quieren sus hijos los chicos, Andley-Johnson,**

 **Cornwall-Brighter, y Cornwall-Obryan.**

\- Estos chicos siempre con sus detalles-dijo Paty

\- Eso es influencia de Albert-dijo Stear

\- Si porque es el único que se digna a llevarle flores, a su esposa-dijo Annie

\- Jajajaja eso deben agradecercelo a sus locos sueños-dijo Candy

\- Porque?-dijo Paty

\- Porque Albert soño que debía llevarme flores todos los días a casa porque me hacía falta una flor o algo así-dijo Candy

\- Jajajaja tío-dijo Archie

\- Y miren que si me ha funcionado-dijo Albert

\- Hay tío-rió Stear

\- Bien chicos parece que es tarde, pero me voy feliz-dijo Albert

\- Porque-dijo Annie

\- Porque logramos aprender mucho-dijo Albert

\- De que-dijo Stear

\- De los celos y el amor-dijo Albert

\- Jajajaja ahora deberían llamarnos **Los celosos Andley** -dijo Paty

\- Si jajajaja-rieron todos

 **Fin**

* * *

 **hola chicas gracias, mil gracias por seguir mi fic porque saben bien que escribo por ustedes y para ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios, por todo, por seguir mi fic hasta el final, muchas gracias, quiero darles gracias tambien porque aunque mis ideas son un poco locas ustedes las siguen jajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo final, lo que está en negrita son frases no cancion.**

 **por ultimo quiero agradecer a todas las que me leen sobre todo a:**

 **Friditas**

 **PaulaJoaqui**

 **gladys**

 **amoncer1708**

 **sayuri1707**

 **josie**

 **Stormaw**

 **Jane**

 **kathyrosende**

 **aster31**

 **así como tambien a todas las que leen anonimamente y por alguna razon no pueden dejar su comentario, gracias por todo nos leemos en otra historia.**


End file.
